<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take our hands out of control by MovesLikeBucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121596">take our hands out of control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky'>MovesLikeBucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Suspension, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), but also in this house we love and respect, the Bastille is inherently horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley had shown up to rescue him, had artfully arranged himself to be nonchalant as anything, lounged against the bars of the cell.  But then Aziraphale had seen him, looked him up and down and he had known.</p>
<p>He’d let himself into the cage with the lions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take our hands out of control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again I have no excuses.  </p>
<p>Ok except I do this time... I wanted to see Bastille smut with Top!Aziraphale.  So I make the content I want to see in the world. </p>
<p>So here it is.  A little anyway.  As a treat.  Just like crepes ;)</p>
<p>Title from Gold Lion by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs</p>
<p>Special thanks to my enablers doorwaytoparadise, elizabethelizabeth, and Lurlur y'all really just let me get away with too much all the time I s2g.</p>
<p>EDIT: ALSO HELLO I AM SCREAMING THERE ARE NOW <i>TWO</i> LOVELY ARTWORKS OF THIS SCENE HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY?</p>
<p>The first is by Poorlyformed, and can be found on her twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/poorlyporned/status/1280742126276554753?s=20">HERE</a></p>
<p>The second by doorwaytoparadise and can be found on their twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/nothistoryart/status/1280603554126934016?s=20">HERE</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it, there you go, so good, my <em> hero</em>.”</p>
<p>The pull of the metal on his wrists is intense, but he can take it.  His eyes follow the line of the chains, up to the ceiling where they’re looped through hook and eyes, back down to where they’re held by two strong hands.  His legs are looped around Aziraphale’s waist, the only other thing holding him aloft.  Suspended.  Flying.</p>
<p>Aziraphale thrusts into him with purpose, even as he utters soft and tender praise in Crowley’s direction.  Crowley is stretched and filled, as Aziraphale impales him over and over, still keeping the chains held steady.  </p>
<p>This is quick and messy, not their usual method.  Aziraphale hadn’t even bothered to undress either of them completely.  Aziraphale had divested Crowley of his trousers and snapped his fingers, stringing him up like this before pushing his own trousers down and setting to his work.  It’s lovely, letting go, letting Aziraphale take control, take the lead.  </p>
<p>Crowley had shown up to rescue him, had artfully arranged himself to be nonchalant as anything, lounged against the bars of the cell.  But then Aziraphale had seen him, looked him up and down and he had known.</p>
<p>He’d let himself into the cage with the lions.</p>
<p>“Always so good for me, Crowley, you take my cock so well,” Aziraphale coos at him, tightening his grip on the chains, thrusting into him harder.  “Is this still alright?”  Crowley nods emphatically, words completely useless to him now.  “That won’t do, darling, you have to tell me.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, angel — <em> fuck — </em>please, need you,” Crowley gasps as he pulls involuntarily against his restraints.  His cock is hard and aching, staining his shirt with the dribbles of precome that escape it.</p>
<p>“So beautiful, my dear, and so gallant and brave, coming to my rescue,” Aziraphale smirks at him and changes the angle just so, “Always so <em> good</em>.”</p>
<p>The combination of the angle and the praise cause Crowley to cry out, he wraps his fingers around the chains near his wrists and leverages himself, pushing himself back onto Aziraphale’s cock in time with his thrusts.  Aziraphale almost falters, but doesn’t.  He never would.  He’d never let Crowley fall.</p>
<p>The thrusts become erratic as Aziraphale nears his completion.  “Come on, angel, I want it,” Crowley manages to breathe out around the other words stuck in his throat.   Aziraphale comes inside him as Crowley’s name falls from his lips.  Crowley follows quickly, reaching his apex without ever being touched.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s arms shake, but he holds firm to the chains.  He shifts one of them, holding both chains steady with one hand so he can help Crowley untangle himself.  Help him get gently back to the ground.  They’re both breathing heavy as Aziraphale miracles the shackles back open and Crowley rubs at the rawness of his wrists. </p>
<p>“Here, Crowley, let me,” Aziraphale says, stepping forward and taking both of Crowley’s hands in his.  Running his lips gently along the soft skin there, kissing the bruises away.  Destroying the evidence and taking care of Crowley at the same time.  He leans forward and kisses him, and it’s much softer than their earlier activities should lead to.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I <em> told </em> you not to say that, didn’t I tell you not to say that?” Crowley deflects, always does.  This thing they can’t put words to, that keeps it’s silence through fear, it can’t be said out loud.  Aziraphale can give him this, but Aziraphale needs an out.</p>
<p>“Well, either way, I’m grateful.  What would you say to some lunch?”</p>
<p>“Looking like this?  Aziraphale, I’m a mess over here.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale rolls his eyes, and snaps his fingers, bringing Crowley’s clothes back to their original condition and replacing his trousers and boots.  Crowley raises an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Barely counts as a miracle really…now,” he says, bastard sparkle in his eye and Satan below Crowley loves him, “What would you say to some crepes?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>